Signed, Sealed, Delivered
by TwiSlash Unveiled
Summary: Being forced to work from home with a broken leg is never fun. Unless, Edward is your UPS man.... with a big package.


**TwiSlash Unveiled SLASH Contest**

Pairing: Edward/?

POV: ? & Edward

Rating: ALL stories submitted for this contest are rated M.

Disclaimer:

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

TwiSlash Unveiled, this contest, and the authors of the stories submitted do not intend any copyright infringement.

Anonymity Disclaimer: 

**This story is the work of its author and not TwiSlash Unveiled.**  
**It has been submitted under the TU pen name for the TwiSlash Unveiled SLASH contest only.**  
**It remains the work of the author.**  
**  
A/N: Thanks to the special lady that beta'd this one-shot.**

Flipping through the eight million channels my television had to offer, I found myself completely bored out of my mind. I was neither a suburban housewife, or a child under the age of ten, and was finding it difficult to pick something that kept my attention. I paused my channel surfing for a moment to readjust my position on the couch. My leg, which was fully covered in a plaster cast, had started to slide off the pillow I was keeping it propped up on. After tossing another pillow to stabilize my leg, I returned my attention to the fruitless search for decent television.

The doorbell rang, so I gave up on the TV. When I looked at the clock I noticed it was just around noon, which had been the regular time that Garrett, my friendly neighborhood UPS man, had been making his stops at my place. We had become friendly over the last month or so, since I had been laid up. I grabbed my crutches that were laying against the couch and hobbled over to the door, not wanting to keep Garrett waiting any longer. Leaning my weight on one of the crutches, I swung the door open, wondering what he had for me today.

"Whatcha got for me, G?" I asked, before looking up and seeing that the man in front of me was clearly not my usual delivery man. 

"Oh, sorry. You're not Garrett..." I sputtered, in case the unexpectedly handsome man I was staring at was unaware of that fact. 

"They switched our routes up. I'm Edward," he said with a nod of his head, his hands being otherwise full. 

"And you're..." he started to ask as he fumbled with the mini keyboard he was holding. I looked down and saw my name right at the top, so I pointed to it, hoping to make things easier for him. 

"Yep, that's me," I said with a grin.

Edward took a second to juggle the package right side up and scanned something, while I took a second to fully scan him. There was no way I would have mistaken Edward for Garrett at all. While they both wore the standard brown uniform, Edward looked as if he was poured right into his, as it molded perfectly to his body, showing off his muscular arms and firm legs. My eyes trailed back up to look at his face. His hair came down in front of his eyes and was all messy, looking like he either just woke up, or had come from the fuck of his life. While he concentrated on the package he was scanning, his perfectly pink lips caught in his teeth, as he focused on his task. A pair of vintage, semi-black framed glasses completed his look, creating the perfect mixture of a hot, athletic body and droolworthy nerd. When he bent down to grab something else, I noticed that he had a pretty sweet ass as well. I averted my eyes quickly, before he stood up, in hopes that he didn't catch me staring. I finally looked up to see two glass green eyes locked on my face, a smirk playing at his lips.

_Shit._ He must have caught me. I ignored the smirk and instead asked where I should sign, despite having done this dance with Garrett for what felt like a hundred times over the last few weeks. When I handed Edward his electronic pen back, our fingers brushed slightly and the warm contact felt unexpected, but good. In fact, I wanted the touch to linger, but way too soon he gathered up his pen and shoved his little keyboard back in his holster. My eyes darted down to where the holster sat on his hips, and kept wandering as they lingered on his own package, stuffed within the confines of his shorts.

"Well, then. I guess I better be going?" Edward said, but it came out as more of a question.

Before I could reply, the shrill ring of my cell phone broke the heavy silence between us.

"I should probably get that," I said.

Edward furrowed his brow for a second, creating the cutest set of wrinkles right between his eyes.

"Take care of yourself," he said, his eyes traveling down my body to my cast.

My lips twitched into a smile, and I thanked him before hobbling back down the hallway to grab my phone.

"Hello?"

"How's my favorite editor?"

I could hear Mike's simpering tone over the phone and rolled my eyes, not in the mood for his crap.

"I'd be better if I didn't have a broken leg," I answered truthfully as I sank down onto my couch, my leg starting to ache.

I could hear Mike grimace over the phone.

"I told you, I'm really sorry. It was an accident. There was snow everywhere, and I didn't see you. I'm a total klutz on skis anyway and..."

I cut in before he gave himself another coronary, despite how much I was enjoying his self-flagellation.

"Mike, it's fine. I've just been thinking of this as a mini vacation...on your dime," I reminded him.

As much as I was trying to think of this as a vacation, I was starting to get bored after almost four weeks out of work. At first it wasn't so bad - i was laid up and unable to do much. The past few weeks I had been able to actually get some work done from home, hence the constant deliveries.

"You're totally right. For now, relax, heal up, catch up on your soaps," he joked. "But, make sure you take a look at the manuscript I sent you. I take it you got it today?"

"Yup, I actually have it in my hand as we speak. I'll make sure to take a look at it and get back to you soon," I said as I began ripping open the box to find a manuscript neatly tucked inside.

"I actually have some follow up material to go with it, so expect another package later this week, most likely on Thursday."

"Sounds good," I said, but what I was really thinking was that I'd get another chance to ogle the delivery guy.

Mike and I spoke for a few more minutes and he said he'd be in touch later in the week. I knew I could count on some emails from him, including some of those stupid e-cards he kept sending me, apologizing for my leg. Tossing my phone aside, my eyes darted to the brown cardboard box I had flung on my coffee table and my thoughts briefly flitted to the cute deliveryman who had been at my door only minutes ago.

He had certainly left an impression, as I recalled his tight physique and awkwardly cute demeanor. I couldn't tell if he had been checking me out as well, but would hopefully get a chance to notice when he came to deliver Mike's next package. At least, I hoped he'd be the one to deliver it. Shaking aside all thoughts of Edward, I grabbed my trusty red pen and flipped open the manuscript. 

*=*=*

A few days later I was almost done with the manuscript and was pleased that I was on top of things. Anything I did from here would mean less to catch up on when I got back to the office. While I missed the gang at work, and could certainly have done without the broken leg, telecommuting from home definitely had some perks. At work, I wouldn't have been able to enjoy an extended coffee break while I watched some TV or have taken a midday shower. Although to be honest, showering was far from relaxing since I had to somehow keep my cast dry while doing it, so after one I was semi-clean and frustrated as well. The result was that I ended up somewhat clean, but way more frustrated than when I started. I was beginning to think this whole cleanliness thing was overrated.

As I hobbled to my dresser, pulling a t-shirt on over my wet head, I mentally started counting down the days until this damn cast would finally be removed. After tossing on some loose fitting pajama pants, I made my way to the kitchen to make myself some lunch. As I walked by the kitchen window on the way to the sink, I found myself peering outside at the passing traffic. I was pretty sure that Mike had said that I would be getting his follow up package today, which meant Edward would be stopping by.

I went back to preparing my lunch just as I heard the sound of a truck idling outside of the house. Without even waiting for the doorbell, I started limping over to the front door, knowing it would take me a minute to get there. In my haste to make it to the door, I had left my crutches in the kitchen, and had to use the wall to support myself. I made it to the door just as the doorbell finally rang. I wiped my hands on my pants before opening the door, the corner's of my lips tugging up at the sight in front of me.

It was unseasonably warm and I could tell that Edward must have been doing some heavy lifting because he was glistening with sweat. In fact, a small bead of perspiration had started right below his chiseled chin and had made an excruciatingly slow path down his neck and to his chest, where it got caught in a few stray hairs that were peeking out of his brown buttoned down shirt. Edward spoke, causing me to quickly tear my eyes from his chest.

"Hi."

"Hey, Edward. Good to see you. Hot enough for you?"

I could have kicked myself for making such an idiotic remark. Edward raised his arm up and scratched the back of his neck, his bicep flexing. I might have licked my lips.

"Yeah, it's pretty warm," he agreed and shifted his weight from leg to leg, looking like he had more to say.

"So, um...does the heat make it itchy?" he asked, his voice going up an octave.

I stared at him, my mouth agape, because I had no idea what he was talking about. I blinked a few times, trying to come up with an answer, before he quickly started speaking again.

"Oh, shit. No. I mean, damnit..." His face flushed red and he ran his hand through his already messy hair, clearly frustrated. I bit back a grin, because despite how cute he looked all embarrassed, he probably didn't need me drawing anymore attention to it.

"Sorry. I meant the cast. Does the heat make it itchy? My sister broke her arm a few years back and always complained about how itchy it got. She would stick knitting needles and pencils down the damn thing just help scratch it. When they finally got the cast off her they found a few bits of smashed graphite in there," he said, shaking his head at the memory.

"It's been okay. Thankfully I have central air, so the house doesn't get too bad, and I haven't really been out much since I can't drive. I'm getting the cast off soon, though," I said, my excitement evident in my voice.

"Oh, you are?" Edward asked curiously. "Does that mean you'll be going back to work then?"

He handed me the package, a contemplative look on his face.

"Um, yeah. I can't imagine my boss would be willing to pay me to work from home for much longer," I smirked. "The way it's going now, I'm sure it's costing him a pretty penny with all the deliveries he needs to send me. Serves him right though."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, as he showed me where to sign.

"Oh, well he's the reason I'm in this damn cast. Mike's always trying to foster team spirit in the office, so he thought it would be fun for us all to go on a group vacation. We ended up heading north to Colorado for a big ski trip. It always amazes me how it can be sweltering down here and only a few hours away there's powdery white mountains, just waiting for you to shred them up. Unfortunately, the only shredding I did, was of my new ski pants. Mike slammed right into me, causing me to careen down the mountain, hitting a tree."

I saw Edward cringe as I recounted the story, including the six hours I spent in the ER until they saw me and reset my leg.

"So that's what happened. I can't say I haven't given Mike a hard time about it, but I guess it could have happened to anyone," I shrugged.

Edward nodded and gathered up his electronic pen, placing it back securely in his cute holster. He looked thoughtful for a moment before bending down, pointing to a thin white line near his knee telling me the story of how he got it.

I tried to listen, but honestly, I wasn't really paying attention. Instead, I used the opportunity to not only inspect the scar, but the rest of his toned leg as well. I leaned against the door frame, letting it support my weight as I bent further forward, taking in Edward's tan, firm legs. On the right side of one of his legs, I noticed some bright color and inky lines and looked a bit closer to see a large tattoo that covered his entire calf. I tried not to stare too long, and with the brief glimpse that I got, I could tell that the shy, seemingly straight laced delivery man standing in front of me had some bad boy hidden underneath.

I heard Edward clear his throat and looked up, only somewhat abashed that I had been caught ogling him once again. I smirked at him, as if it clearly wasn't my fault that I was staring.

"See you around, Edward," I said, knowing that Mike was sending out another manuscript next week. I stayed firmly planted by the door as he walked back down the driveway towards his truck, waving goodbye to me as he drove off.

I did my best to push all thoughts of Edward out of my head for the next few hours so I could work on the stuff Mike had sent over. I managed to mostly focus on work, though, making things easier for me upon my return to the office. Almost a week had passed since I had last seen Edward and I wondered when the new manuscript would get here. I had asked Mike once and he said he was getting around to it, but never gave me a firm date for when he'd send it out. The combination of not being able to really leave the house and the lack of Edward stopping by had me feeling a little cranky.

I knew of one way to blow off some steam, and by the end of the night found myself laying on my bed, a box of tissues strategically placed nearby. I closed my eyes, my head hitting the headboard behind me, but I couldn't have cared less. My thoughts were focused on one thing only...Edward. I pictured him as I had met him, dark brown button up shirt showing off his defined arms and broad chest. I let my hand slide down my belly as I recalled the sprinkling of bronze chest hair that peeked out from the top of the shirt. Even in a boring old uniform, Edward managed to look amazing. Remembering the way Edward's ass looked as he bent over to grab a package for me, I felt myself harden and reached into my bedside table for some lube.

I allowed myself to imagine exactly what would happen if by some random twist of fate I found out that Edward was as into me as I was into him. Of course, my mind automatically settled on some image of Edward in his delivery uniform, and the thoughts of a bad porn plot flitted through my mind before I focused on the man who rang my bell...

After a few minutes lost in the fantasy of Edward giving me his...special delivery, my eyes flew open as I looked down, seeing my own hand quickly bringing me to the brink. The warm feeling in my stomach uncurling and spiraled out, ending in my release. I grabbed a few tissues and wiped myself clean, wishing that it wasn't my own hand that ended up providing me with pleasure. Despite wishing for a warm body to fall asleep against and having none, I still slept better that night than I had the past few days. 

*=*=*

The next day I opened my fridge and realized I was down to the bare bones. I shot off an email to my best friend about the sad state of affairs, hoping she'd get the hint. Only a few hours later, Rose was standing at my front door, bags of groceries and a hot pizza in hand.

I gave her a hug and grabbed some of the lighter bags before walking into the kitchen to start putting them away.

"You're too good to me, Rose."

Having brought the rest of the bags and the pizza in with her, Rose sidled up next to me and gently hip checked me.

"I know. Oh, and you owe my fifty-seven dollars."

I rolled my eyes as I went to look for my wallet. Grabbing the cash, I handed it to Rose before turning back to unload the rest of the groceries. As I was sticking a carton of milk in the fridge, a hand shot out and grabbed my shoulder. Rose spun me around, making sure to keep me balanced.

"What?" I asked her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Who was it?" she asked, a smirk upon her face.

"Who was who?" I questioned, having no clue what the fuck she was talking about.

"Who got you laid," she asked, folding her arms across her chest, waiting for a response.

"I...uh...nobody. What?" I was pretty sure I would have remembered if I had gotten laid.

"You can't fool me, babe. I know you and you have that look about you. That, I just got off big time look," Rosalie said, her smirk growing bigger by the second.

All of a sudden it all clicked. I probably had that stupid giddy look I got post orgasm, despite it being almost a day since then, and at my own hand. I flushed slightly, remembering the thoughts that led me to my release.

"There!" shrieked Rose, her finger pointing at me accusingly.

"That right there! I knew it. Now spill," she demanded.

I groaned and limped over to the kitchen table, sitting down and grabbing a slice of the pizza.

"If you really want to know, grab me a beer and we'll talk over dinner."

Rose pulled two beers from the fridge and sat down across from me, helping herself to some pizza.

"So...I kind of met somebody," I started, not sure how much information to give her.

"You kind of met somebody?" she asked, her expression skeptical. "You're home bound for the most part. How the hell did you meet somebody?"

Before I could answer she started talking again.

"Oh! I know! Was it a door to door salesman? Was he all, 'Well, hello there. Do I have the perfect vacuum for you. The suction is just perfect'? Or perhaps it was a missionary trying to save your poor soul? 'Come, child. Come down on your knees and I'll show you the way to salvation.'"

By this point her face was red as she gasped for breath between fits of laughter.

"This. This is why I didn't want to say anything," I muttered.

"Oh," Rose pouted. "Don't be like that. Tell me. I promise I'll be good."

I sat there silently, eating my pizza, ignoring Rose. After downing half of my beer, I finally looked back up at her and saw her batting her eyelashes at me.

"Pretty please?"

"Fine," I conceded and told her all about Edward - to Rose's credit she actually stayed silent throughout my entire description.

"And yeah..." I finished up. "I may have um, had some happy fun time by myself yesterday, with the aid of a certain deliveryman's image."

Rose sat there for a minute, sipping her beer and looking thoughtful. She took my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"So, do you think you'll make a move?"

I shrugged my shoulders, still not sure what I was going to do. Rose let go of my hand and sat back in her chair.

"Now, I think we need to get to the root of this whole thing. How big do you think his...um...package is?" she asked, snorting.

I rolled my eyes, not answering her. It didn't seem to deter her, however, as she clearly had a few more jokes stored up.

"I mean, I wonder if he knows how to deliver the goods. You know, if he can handle the hard deliveries or if he can fill your slot the right way."

By this point I couldn't help but join in laughing, shaking my head at Rose's jokes. We spent the rest of the night on the couch, watching bad TV and eating ice cream. Rose convinced me to try and flirt with Edward to see what would happen. I thought about it, figuring that at least I'd have a better idea of whether or not he was into me. When I fell asleep later that night, I remembered that Edward would be here in a few days delivering the last manuscript to me. It would probably be the last time I'd get to see him before returning to work, so I vowed to turn on the charm and see where it got me.

*=*=* 

I didn't even pretend to not realize why I kept staring out the window all morning. I knew that my manuscript was due to arrive today and I was getting anxious about seeing Edward. I still didn't have a solid plan and figured I would just wing it, hoping that things would just fall into place. I paced around the kitchen, putting away some dishes and then wiping down the counter until it was completely spotless. I checked my email ten times and kept glancing at the little clock in the right hand corner of my screen wondering where the hell he was. Finally, it was almost one o'clock when I heard the low rumble of an idling truck outside my house. As fast as my broken leg could take me, I hobbled to the front of the house, just as the doorbell rang.

Edward was standing there, looking like a vision right from my dreams. His hair was completely wild, as if he had run his hand through it a million times. His glasses had slipped down his nose a bit, and since his hands were full with my package and his little electric signature thingy, I really wanted to help him out and push them back up. Instead, I just stood there, smiling.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey. Looks like you have another package. Hope your boss isn't making you work too hard," he said, handing it to me.

I chuckled before taking the package and placing it on the table next to the front door so my hands would be free. I leaned against the door frame, trying to look casual.

"I can manage," I said, winking. I was pretty pleased with my baby step flirting until Edward looked at me curiously.

"Do you have something in your eye?" he asked, taking a step closer.

Instinctively, I took a step back, not needing him to see that my eye was perfectly clear. Unfortunately, though, walking backwards threw my balance off and I grasped out for something to hold on to before I fell over. A warm hand shot out and curled around my upper arm, helping me straighten up. My other arm went out and braced itself on the door frame, and I was able to hold myself up again on my own. However, the warm hand stayed wrapped around my arm for a beat longer, and when I looked up, I saw Edward watching me, his face flushed.

"Th...thank you." I managed to stutter out as I stared at his hand.

Edward followed my eyes and immediately withdrew his hand from my body, leaving the space he had just touched cold and wanting. He stood there for a second, looking like he wanted to say something. Instead he thrust the the electronic pen at me, muttering, "Sign here, please."'

Had touching me made him uncomfortable? I had hoped when I saw his flushed face before that he had been as excited by the physical contact as I had been, but maybe I had read his signals wrong. He kept shifting from foot to foot, and looked incredibly awkward. I couldn't help but stare at him, and my eyes trailed down to his crotch. I had to bite my lip as I noticed a tell tale bulge straining against his shorts. Edward noticed me staring and ripped the pen back from me, turning around to high-tale it back to his waiting van.

"Edward, wait!" I cried out, wanting him to stop. He had no need to be embarrassed at all. I wanted to run after him but my crutches had fallen to the ground, making it incredibly hard to scoop them up and hobble out to him before he zoomed off. I groaned, pissed that my last encounter with Edward had been such a failure. I somehow had completely fucked up my only chance at possibly asking Edward out.

Instead of looking at the manuscript that Mike sent, I shut my cell phone off and turned the television on, praying that the inanity of _The Jersey Shore_ would at least numb my mind so I wouldn't be too upset. Eventually I pulled myself out of my funk long enough to get some work done. The rest of the week was spent working and avoiding all calls from Rosalie, knowing she'd want to hear if anything happened with Edward.

Friday came, and I had my much anticipated appointment with my doctor to finally remove my cast. While I was excited about having the hulking piece of plaster off my leg, I was still moping over my failed attempt at flirting with Edward. Rose picked me up and we drove to the doctor's in relative silence. She looked like she wanted to say something, but had the decency not to say anything, at least until we were driving home, fast food in hand.

"So," she said, in between slurps of her diet Coke. "Don't think I'm going to let you get away with being all sad panda on me. You just got your cast off, you should be thrilled. What's with being the Mayor of Mopeville?"

I shoved my burger in my mouth, hoping to buy some time as I chewed. I shrugged, but Rose didn't let me off that easy. I finally relented and told her all about what had happened.

"It sounds pretty cringe worthy, but it's not the end of the world. If anything, you're going back to work next Monday, so you won't have to see him again!" she exclaimed.

"I go back Tuesday," I corrected her. "Mike gave me an extra long weekend because he still feels bad. But yeah, Tuesday I'll be back at work and not around to get anymore packages."

I popped a few fries in my mouth as I thought about things. Sure, I wouldn't have to see Edward again, but that's what made me sad. I _wanted_ to see Edward again! I tried to explain as much to Rose, who looked at me thoughtfully, remaining oddly silent. Rose asked if she could use my laptop, and I told her to go for it while I took my first cast free shower. Despite having to sit on the shower bench while I washed due to my healed leg being pretty weak still, it felt glorious to be able to finally wash my entire body.

After drying off and getting dressed, I walked back into the living room to see Rose fastidiously typing away on the computer. When I tried to get a look at what she was doing, she swatted me away and quickly closed the browser, deleting the history so I couldn't find out.

"Watch porn on your own computer, Rose," I griped.

She rolled her eyes at me before getting up.

"I wasn't looking at porn, dumbass. I was, however, trying to fix this thing between you and Edward. Don't screw your second chance up."

I begged her to explain herself further, but when she didn't, I gave up, knowing that once Rose had set her mind on something, there was no use trying to figure it out. As if to distract me further, Rose produced a six pack of my favorite beer and we began celebrating the removal of my cast.

The weekend past by quickly and I only wondered what Rose had meant a few times. I still couldn't figure out what she had done, and hoped I would find out soon, so I wasn't preoccupied by it when I returned to work. By Monday, I had gotten ahead with all of my work, and used my last day at home to relax, catching up on dvr-d shows I had grown to enjoy the last few weeks. When I heard the familiar rumble of a truck idling around noon, my stomach did an involuntary flip flop as I limped over to the door.

The doorbell rang and before I opened it, I gave a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Edward was on the other side of it. I opened it up and there he was, his eyes looking anywhere but me.

"Hi, Edward," I said, hoping to break the ice. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me quizzically, as if I should have known why he was there. I had briefly entertained the thought that he was here to ask me out or something, but judging by the look on his face, I was dead wrong. I sighed, and he finally looked me right in the eyes.

"Meat," he said, as if the answer was obvious.

"Meat?" I asked, completely perplexed.

"Yeah, I have a delivery here for you from Omaha Steaks. It looks like it was ordered on Friday and shipped express. You were in a hurry to get all this meat?" he asked, pointing to the large box behind him, that I had not noticed until then.

I shook my head, realizing that this was what Rosalie must have been doing on my computer. Of all the things she could have ordered, she had to order meat? _Crazy bitch._

"That's a lot of meat for one person," he noted as he had me sign for it.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"I like meat." Edward's admission shocked me, and I looked up to see his eyes widen, as if just realizing what he had said.

There was no way I wasn't going to use this chance to my advantage. 

"Yeah, me too. Do you want some of my meat?" I asked, doing my best to maintain a straight face. 

There was an awkward silence and for a brief second I wondered if I had gone too far. 

"What I mean is, would you like to come over for dinner...we can tackle the meat together."

Edward nodded slowly, and I couldn't help but grin.

"So, seven o'clock tonight then?" I asked, making sure to firm up plans before he ran away all skittish again. 

Edward scratched the back of his head and thought for a second before answering.

"Sure, seven. Sounds good, I'll see you then," he said, as he offered me a heartmelting smile of his own. I watched as Edward turned around and headed back towards his van, his step a little lighter.

After pushing the box of meat into my house, I closed the door, wondering just what would happen at this little dinner date later in the evening.

*=*=*

Taking a deep breath, I flipped down the visor in my car and inspected my face for any unforeseen embarrassments. I'd hate to show up at his front door with a booger hanging out of my nose.

Finding everything good on the home front, I straightened my glasses, flipped the visor back into place and took that last step and got out of the car. With excitement over this evening, I'd arrived almost ten minutes early. Luckily, since he'd only seen me in my work truck, he didn't know what kind of vehicle I drove. My '67 Nova wasn't the most inconspicuous vehicle. I hope he didn't notice when I drove in front of his house after the first time we met. I only did it once… or twice… or every other day. Really, who keeps track of things like that?

_It's just dinner, Edward_, I mentally prepared myself. _You don't even know if he's gay. Play it cool. _

Nodding to myself and my internal pep talk, I walked to his door and rang the bell. Not even ten seconds later the door flew open, revealing a grinning man.

"Emmett," I practically whispered.

My eyes traveled down his body of their own accord, and I noticed his cast was gone.

"You don't have a cast," I mumbled lamely.

"Uh, no, I didn't have it earlier, either," he laughed.

"You didn't?" I asked, scratching my head. Was I really that nervous during our conversation earlier that I didn't even notice? He shook his head with a smile in answer. "Well, um, congratulations…" I trailed off.

"Thank you, Edward," he replied warmly. "Please, come in." He stepped aside, motioning for me to enter. I finally crossed the threshold, grinning lightly to myself. Since the first delivery to his house, I wanted to make it further than the front porch, and it was finally happening. I _seriously_ hoped I wasn't wrong and Emmett was gay.

He shut the door behind us and stepped forward, obviously preparing to come in for a hug. I let out a silent sigh of relief. Hugging definitely meant date! I leaned toward him, as well, showing I would be receptive to a hug, but a shrill alarm started ringing.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. "That's the timer for the potatoes. Sit," he said, directing me into his dining room. I nodded with a smile, following him as far as the table. I sat, noticing a large bouquet of all kinds of flowers on the table.

Hell, yeah. Flowers definitely meant date!

Emmet poked his head out of the doorway, finding me fingering the delicate petals of an iris. "Rose got those for me," he remarked with a smile before returning to whatever he was doing in the kitchen.

_Who the hell was Rose, and why the fuck was she buying him flowers?_

"You want some wine?" he called out from the other room.

"Sure," I said, forcing a smile. Even if this wasn't a date, I couldn't be a rude dinner guest. That was just not cool.

He walked out with two glasses of dark red wine, handing me one and holding his glass out to me for a toast.

"To new… _friends_," he said with a smirk, arching his eyebrow playfully.

"Friends?" I blurted out without thinking.

Emmett smile faltered as his eyes flicked quickly over my face. "Um… yeah, well…"

"Is this a date?" I interrupted his mumbling. I couldn't take the fucking confusion any longer.

He blinked once, staring at my face. "Do you want it to be a date?" he asked almost shyly.

I wanted to scream at him -- Of course I wanted it to be a fucking date. He was hot as sin! I didn't do that, though. "Well, I don't necessarily make it a habit of eating my customer's meat!" I told him enthusiastically.

"Oh," he stated simply, swishing his lips back and forth in thought. "So, uh, why my meat?"

"Well, actually, you're the first customer to ask me over for... meat…" I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes for continuing this meat-date metaphor. It was getting kind of ridiculous.

"I appreciate all this meat talk. Trust me, I like meat as much as the next guy, but can we talk straight for a second?" he asked, talking animatedly with his hands.

I sure as hell hoped we weren't talking _straight_, but I just nodded. "Of course."

He took a quick, deep breath and smiled at me. "I asked you here tonight because I wanted to get to know you more, Edward," he told me. "This is most definitely a date."

I couldn't help but smile back. It's a date. Hell, yeah!

"I'm glad, Emmett," I chuckled.

He bit his lip before letting out a loud bark of laughter. "Besides," he started, pausing to look me up and down, "you look damn hot in those UPS shorts. I kinda wish you were wearing them, now."

Before I had a chance to respond, the timer went off again, and Emmett walked out of the room, leaving me more than a little excited for the rest of the evening. I took a large gulp of my wine.

A few minutes later, Emmett walked out with a bowl in one hand and a plate in the other. "I cooked us a selection of Omaha Steak's finest along with asparagus and mashed potatoes," he relayed the dinner menu with a smile. "Also, I didn't know how you liked your steak done, so there is a range from practically still mooing up to well done."

I was touched that he did all this for me, and I could feel my mouth lift up into a smile. "I like medium rare, so not quite mooing," I told him with a small laugh.

He chuckled, grinning, and he held up his finger for a moment before he walked back into the kitchen. He returned immediately with a giant platter filled with all different cuts of steak.

"Well, if you want medium rare," he started, his eyes circling the meat in his hand. "Ah… I have a t-bone with your name on it." He lifted his eyes from the plate, and I could see the nervousness there.

"That just happens to be one of my favorites," I replied, hopefully easing his tension. "Lay it on me," I continued with a wink.

"Hopefully, later," he retorted, returning my wink.

_Well, alright, then_, I thought to myself. This is going to be one hell of a date. Maybe we could have steak for breakfast, as well…

A few minutes later, we were up to our eyeballs in steak, and Emmett was moving along to his second cut of meat. The man could definitely eat. That's for sure.

"So, I know your boss pretty much broke your leg," I started the conversation once my plate was half empty, "but I don't know what you do."

"I'm in publishing – an editor for non-fiction, sports mostly," he told me, taking another bite of his Porterhouse.

"Sports books?" I questioned.

"Yeah, like memoirs and auto-biographies… sometimes histories of different teams. Stuff like that."

"That sounds really cool," I replied honestly.

"I love it, and you don't get so many fanatical authors like in fiction. I did that for a while, but it's hard to tell someone that even though you like their stuff, the majority of it's going to have to be changed." He shook his head. "It was like I was strangling their dreams with my bare hands."

I nodded. "I understand what you're saying, but I was on the other side," I said with a sad smile.

"The other side?"

"The owner of the strangled dream," I replied.

"You write?" he asked curiously.

"Nah, I'm useless with a pen," I told him with a chuckle. "I'm a musician. A few years back, I thought I had my big break, but it wasn't as glamorous as I thought it'd be."

"What happened?" he urged, placing his fork down on his plate.

"They weren't interested in my music, not really. They wanted me to do all this pop shit, and I just couldn't do it. It wasn't worth the money to me."

"Do you still play?"

I nodded, smiling. "I do. I have gigs most weekends, but I also work at UPS to pay the bills. Hopefully, one day, I'll get signed to a small indie label, and I can make the music I want. Until then, I'm just happy I get to play." I started to laugh. "I even got a tattoo to symbolize my feelings about it."

"The one on your leg?" he implored, his eyes widening with his question.

"You noticed it?"

"Well, uh, you do wear shorts for work," he replied sheepishly, "and you have some nice fucking legs." He chuckled nervously. "What is the tattoo of?"

"It's kinda abstract, but it's a tree with music notes instead of leaves. There also some birds in there to represent freedom. It's about life and music and how it's organic for me. It's a part of me, really."

"That's a really cool way to represent it. I wouldn't mind checking it out…"

"Well, I wouldn't mind showing it to you," I flirted back.

Emmett made a point of pushing away from the table loudly. He stood and clapped his hands together. "Well, I'm done if you're done," he told me with a sheepish grin.

I stood, as well, although without all the fanfare. "I'm done." I returned his grin. I glanced down at the dirty plates littering the table. "Should we clean…" I started, but he quickly interrupted me.

"I'll get these later." He smiled and led the way into the living room.

He motioned for me to sit, and I did, setting my now empty wine glass down on the coffee table.

"Would you like more?" he questioned, pointing to my glass.

I smiled, nodding. "Sure."

He left the room and came back a moment later with the wine bottle. He refilled both our glasses. Emmett grinned at me from across the coffee table before he walked to his stereo, turning on some music.

"Jazz fan?" he asked as a light saxophone interlude filtered through the speakers.

I closed my eyes, listening to the swirling and soothing sounds. "Sounds fantastic," I told him after my silent moment of appreciation. "Miles Davis?"

"The one and only," he confirmed with a grin. He walked over to me, motioning with his open palm to the seat next to me on the couch. "Do you mind?"

I chuckled at his sudden shyness. I assumed he would just plop down next to me. "Trust me, Emmett," I assured him. "I do_ not_ mind."

He smiled and sat down close, the whole left side of his body pressed against my right. He grabbed his glass and took a sip before placing it back down. He peeked over at me, a half-smile gracing his face.

Emmett yawned and stretched his arms into the air. I was almost in shock at the move I suspected was coming. As predicted, Emmett then put his arm down over the back of the couch, resting loosely along the expanse of my shoulders.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Did you seriously just do _that_ move?" I questioned him.

"What?" he feigned innocence, but a second later he snickered. "It's a classic." He gave me a wicked smile.

"Oh, yeah, well, you know what they say," I replied with a wink. "Yawning is contagious." To prove my point I let out an exaggerated yawn and rested my head on his shoulder. I moved my left palm to his flat stomach and snuggled into his body.

"That's nice," he murmured as his fingers moved to the hair at the nape of my neck, fingering the strands. "Edward?" Emmett whispered.

"Yeah?" I lifted my chin, so I could look up at him.

He took a deep breath. "I really wanted this to happen," he spoke with honesty, his eyes locked with mine.

"Yeah?" I repeated, but this time a happy lilt was obvious in my voice.

He smiled and nodded. "Since that very first package…" he trailed off, his eyes glazing over. He was so fucking adorable.

"I did like delivering you… packages," I played along.

"Yeah?" he asked, using my word of choice and smiling sheepishly. "You know," he started, his fingers trailing around the circumference of my neck to the collar of my white button-up. "I have a package that I'd like to deliver to you."

I started laughing. "Shit, Emmett," I choked out through tears of laughter. "That was like a line out of some horrible porno!"

"Oh, god," he groaned. "You're so fucking right. I can't believe I said that." He shook his head, covering his eyes with his left hand.

"Hey," I said with a smile, sitting up. I lifted my hand to his face, turning his face down toward mine. "Even though it was pure cheese, I really wouldn't mind receiving your package," I told him, smirking.

Emmett let out a small huff of air. "I'm normally a bit smoother," he promised.

"No worries," I reassured him, but he shook his head once more. "Seriously, Emmett, I like you the way you are. I don't need a smooth talker." I bit my lip and looked him up and down. "Besides, I'm smooth enough for the both of us," I teased, winking at him before playfully popping my shirt collar.

"Real slick," Emmett joked, rolling his eyes. He brought his hands to the collar of my shirt and straightened it for me.

With both of his hands on my shoulders, his eyes searched my face. The humor that just filled the air was gone; a new tension consumed us both. It was electric; it was charged. More than anything, it was sexual.

I really fucking wanted him.

With a small close-lipped smile, I leaned in, testing this new development in our short relationship. I kept my eyes locked with his, and he grinned back until our lips connected for the first time.

His lips were warm and soft, enveloping mine in the most mouthwatering way. We moved together slowly, both getting to know the feel of the other. After a moment, I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, and it was the end of slow.

He was all over me.

One of his hands moved from my neck to my chest. The other ventured to my face. He traced a line from my chin to my ear before cupping my face in his large hand. I leaned into automatically, needing to be closer.

His lips assaulted mine, covering them, taking charge, and I was more than willing to let them. His hand wrapped around my knee, hitching my leg up, pulling until I was straddling his lap. "Is this okay?" he asked, finally breaking away from our kiss.

Instead of answering, I grinded down into his lap, reconnecting our lips. Emmett growled into my mouth, and our tongues met, moving together almost sloppily. It was perfect in it's imperfection. Every little thing was packed with so much desire; it left me reeling. My lips tingled, and my crotch throbbed.

Honestly, I'd never wanted another man as much as I wanted Emmett right now. That fact was fucking scary, but I couldn't deny that it was the truth.

His lips moved down to my jaw and then my neck, leaving behind a tingling wake. His day old whiskers scratched at my sensitive skin in the best possible way. God, I loved a man with some scruff. "Emmett," I gasped as he simultaneously bit down on the juncture of my neck and shoulder and thrusted his erection up into mine. "Bedroom!" I exclaimed through a heavy breath.

He pulled away from his bite mark, swiping his tongue over it once. He chuckled and nodded and then tried to stand with me still straddling his lap. We quickly crashed back down onto the couch. "Stupid fucking weak leg," he grunted out in frustration.

"Shit, Emmett, you just got a leg cast off. Why the hell would you try to pick me up?" I teased, kissing him once on the neck.

He looked at me incredulously. "Edward, I'm a big guy," he stated seriously. "I normally could toss you up in the fucking air like a baby."

"There are a lot of things wrong with that," I laughed. "You should never toss a baby into the air."

He rolled his eyes before he burst out laughing. "Besides," I continued, "we all need someone else to take care of us sometimes, Emmett." I climbed out of his lap and held my hand out to him. He took it and stood. "Lead the way." I motioned in front of me with a wink.

He stood and not releasing my hand started to walk down the hallway. I trailed behind him, enjoying the feel of our hands linked together. Emmett stopped at an open door and turned back to me. He winked before moving into his bedroom.

"So, this is it," he told me, and I glanced around in appreciation. It was done in dark blues and browns, and it was very soothing. My eyes landed on the bed... and stayed on the bed. "See something you like?" he questioned with a laugh.

I turned my head back to him, quirking my eyebrow. "You could say that," I retorted with a smirk, looking him up and down. He pulled me to him, our mouths immediately reconnecting. The kiss was needy and rough, and I couldn't get enough. Emmett apparently couldn't either because the next moment my knees hit the back of his bed. I didn't even realize we were moving.

He pushed me hard enough to make me fall backward onto the mattress, and he stood at the end of the bed, towering over me. He licked his lips, causing my erection to twitch in my now constricted jeans. Emmett grabbed my boots and pulled them off, tossing them to the floor. He leaned over and ran his hands up my legs, from my ankles to my waist, skipping the one place I really fucking wanted him to touch me. He made slow work of unbuttoning my pants and sliding down the zipper before he ran his hands back down my legs.

With one smooth tug, my jeans met my boots on the floor.

"This isn't really fair," I whined when his lips met my calf. I lifted my head to find him kissing my tattoo… which was really fucking hot.

"What's not fair?" he asked between kisses.

"I'm in my underwear. You're not," I stated simply. "Thus, we have an unbalance of sorts."

"Hmm…" he pondered, rubbing his chin facetiously. "Well, I think we are just going to have to balance that out," he stated before toeing off his shoes and pulling down his jeans. "Better?" he asked.

"I'd be better if you took off your shirt, too," I told him with a wink.

"You would?" he smirked. "I think I'd better with your shirt off, too," he continued playfully. I started to unbutton each button as quickly as I could after Emmett whipped his long sleeved shirt off and over his head, leaving him in his boxer briefs in front of me.

Once we were both down to our skivvies, he crawled up onto the bed, crouching over me. I ran a finger from his belly button to his sternum and then back again. "God, Emmett," I groaned. "I fucking want you."

"Shit, I want you, too," he moaned before connecting his lips to my neck. "You're so fucking sexy, Edward." He continued kissing down my neck to my shoulder and chest. He took my nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin.

I arched my back up, trying desperately to get closer to his mouth, to get more of anything I could. He moved to my other nipple, which only drove me crazier. I thrusted my cock up into whatever part of his body was resting against me. Honestly, I didn't fucking care at this point. I needed some friction.

"I can't wait to fuck you," he mumbled against my skin, causing my arms to break out into goose bumps.

"Oh, god, I want that, too," I moaned as his mouth descended to my bellybutton. He flicked his tongue into it, circling the flesh languidly.

"You, Edward," he told me between licks, "are delicious."

"Fuck," I groaned as my fingers dug into his hair. "Am I better than all your meat?" I teased.

"I bet Omaha Steaks has nothing on your meat," he retorted with a smile.

My hips jerked up. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

He arched an eyebrow at me before giving me a sinful wink and pulling down my boxers. My cock bounced out, standing up hard and straight. God, it was fucking throbbing. "Well, you certainly look mouth-watering," he remarked, staring at my dick like it was the Porterhouse he devoured at dinner.

"Hungry?" I joked.

"Starved."

With that, he ran his tongue up the length of my cock, causing me to hiss in pleasure.

"Mmm," he hummed against my flesh before encasing the head of my cock in his mouth.

"No, no," I chanted.

Emmett let my cock pop out of his mouth. "No?" he questioned in confusion.

"I'm too worked up," I told him honestly. "I don't want to cum until your dick is inside me."

He visibly shuddered. "Shit, Edward," he said, shaking his head. He dropped his forehead to my thigh. "Warn a guy before you say something like that - I nearly jizzed in my underwear."

I let out a small laugh. "Speaking of which… not that I don't appreciate your body in those Calvin's, but why the fuck are you still wearing them?"

He smirked up at me and scooted off the bed. He slid his underwear off his hips and down his legs before standing up again, his hard cock visible for my hungry eyes. I noticed then, though, that he was standing mostly on his right leg.

"Emmett, are you okay?" I questioned, motioning with my head to his leg.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My leg is just tired."

"Well, that's no good," I replied, patting the bed next to me. "Here, come lay down."

"I can't. I've got to sex you up something fierce," he retorted with a smile.

"God, I can't wait, but you can't even stand on your leg," I chided. "Come. Lay. Now."

"Fine," he grumbled, relaxing on the bed next to me.

I lifted myself up and rested my body on my elbow, running my other hand over his chiseled chest. "See, now, isn't that better?" My hand drifted down to his cock, fisting the base of it.

Emmett gulped loudly. "That's a whole lot better, but I want your ass, Edward."

"And, I'm going to give it to you," I replied. "Where's the lube and condoms?"

"Bedside table."

I leaned back, opened the drawer and pulled out the necessary items. I started to remove my glasses, but Emmett's arm shot up, stopping me.

"Keep 'em on," he told my in a gruff voice. I arched my brow at him in question. "I like your glasses. You look fucking hot in them."

I smiled and nodded, keeping my glasses on, before fluffing some pillows for him to rest against "Scoot up on the bed," I told him.

"I'm not fucking FDR over here," he cursed at me.

"The thing is," I retorted sarcastically, "when I'm riding your cock, I don't want you to get a crick in your neck, so scoot the fuck up."

He scoffed but moved up the bed, none the less. I handed him the lube before straddling his stomach in reverse. I looked back at him over my shoulder with a smile. "Now, Emmett, I'm going to suck your big cock, and I want you to get me all ready for you while I do it. Sound like a plan?"

He jerked his hips up. "You think you can handle all that?" he questioned in a fierce voice.

"I honestly can't wait," I replied before turning back and immediately taking the head of his cock into my mouth. A second later, I felt his big fingers running over the expanse of my ass, dipping lightly into my crack and gently circling my hole.

My loud groan was muffled by his cock in my mouth when the tip of his finger penetrated me for the first time. I wanted more. I shamelessly wiggled my hips back onto his finger before it was buried inside me.

I heard Emmett chuckle when I started to fuck myself on his finger, but I was too far gone to care. I did notice, though, when another of his thick fingers slipped into my hole, stretching me.

I licked at his cock, sucking and kissing up the length of him as his fingers started to scissor, making me burn in the best possible way.

I felt my muscles relax and take his fingers in easily, and I arched up, silently begging him to move his fingers faster, harder. I needed more. I gave his cock one more kiss and then turned back to look at him.

"I'm so ready for your cock, Emmett," I murmured with half-closed eyes. "How do you want me?"

He licked his lips, and I bit mine to keep a moan from escaping. He tapped me on the bottom to move. I crawled to the left of him, and he scooted up on the bed where he was leaning against the headboard.

"I want you to face me while you ride my cock," he told me with a small, lazy smile. "I need to be able to kiss you at the same time."

I leaned over and pressed my lips against his. "I like that idea," I agreed. I ripped open the condom package with my teeth, carefully unrolling it over his erection. I squirted some lube into my hand and covered his shaft. I lifted my leg over his waist once more, grabbing his cock and positioning it at my entrance. "You ready for me?"

"So fucking ready," he moaned. "Sit on that dick."

Without another word, I pushed my body down on his erection until the head of his cock slipped past my tight ring of muscles. "Oh my god," I hissed, pausing to catch my now frantic breath. "Emmett, you have a huge cock!"

"Hey," he called out in a small voice. "If it's too…"

I cut him off with a kiss. "No, it's not too much," I replied with a wink, still sitting atop his cock. "I was merely commenting. It's a fucking fabulous huge cock," I amended. "I can't wait until it's completely inside me, filling me up."

"Yes," he hissed as I worked myself further onto his cock. I went slow, pushing and pulling until my ass was flush with his hips. A loud groan escaped my lips when I actually felt his dick twitch inside me.

"You feel better than I thought you would," I noted, moving my hands to his shoulders for leverage. "Just so fucking great," I murmured.

He stole a kiss, his mouth hard and desperate, his tongue flicking against mine as I started to ride him. Using my thighs, I worked my ass over his dick wantonly.

"Your ass is so tight," he hissed as I rammed down hard and grinded into his lap. "God, Edward, just like that."

I couldn't even talk. The sensations were overwhelming, so I captured Emmett's lips with mine, kissing him with everything I had. I couldn't be sure how much time had passed, but my thighs were burning. I dropped down on his dick and stopped for a moment, breathing heavy. My forehead fell to his shoulder.

"Edward?" Emmett called my name out after a moment.

"Fuck," I whispered into his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, my legs are burning. I just needed to reposition," I told him, laughing lightly. I pulled my legs forward, putting my hands on his thighs. I lifted myself again up and down on his dick, the new position allowing him to brush against my prostate on every down stroke. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," I chanted.

Emmett thrust up every time I came down on his dick, causing our skin to slap loudly together. "God, Edward, I'm getting close," he chocked out. He reached up and thumbed the precum dripping out of the slit of my dick, spreading it down the shaft. He started to stroke me in time with our movements, and the dual sensations were going to cause me to lose my mind.

I lifted myself up, physically shaking from our ministrations. "Gonna... gonna... oh god... shit," I panted out. I came down again on his cock, cumming hard all over Emmett's stomach and chest. My legs collapsed beneath me, and I fell forward onto Emmett. I could barely move. I turned my lips to Emmett's ear. "Fuck me, Emmett. I want you to cum inside me. I want to feel you."

He closed his eyes, his nose scrunching up, almost as if he was in pain. "Fuuuck," he cursed. "I'm... cumming..." He thrust up once more, and then dropped to the bed, his arms falling from my hips. He just laid there for a moment, never opening his yes. "Oh my god," he practically whispered. "That was..."

"Amazing," I stated, finishing his sentence, bringing my lips back to his.

*=*=*

I pulled my truck up to the curb, grabbing the brown box with his name on it. "Needs to be signed for... why's he not at work?" I spoke out loud to myself before noticing the label on the outside of the box.

I ran up to the door with a smile, ringing the bell.

He opened the door immediately, looking devilishly handsome, as always. "Well," he started with a smirk. "If it isn't my friendly, neighborhood UPS man."

"That I am," I said with a grin. "I have a cheesecake selection for you today." I held out the package to him. "Just sign here," I told him, handing over my electronic pen. He quickly gave me his signature and handed back my pen.

"So, you have someone special you're going to share all that creamy goodness with?" I asked, taking one small step closer.

"Yep," he commented, licking his lips. He grabbed the collar of my brown shirt, pulling me closer. "My boyfriend," he said right before crashing his lips to mine.

"Lucky man," I retorted when we broke apart.

"I'm definitely the lucky one," he mused. "So, seven o'clock... bring your appetite." He glanced down at the crotch of my shorts, grinning broadly. "I'm already starving."

**Please review & come back to vote! **


End file.
